


Mornings

by takawbelle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Zutara Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takawbelle/pseuds/takawbelle
Summary: There were a few moments of silence as he waited for the water to boil. He watched her wipe sweat from her brow before returning to cut the rest of the komodo chicken. While Aang may be the world’s designated savior, Katara was the glue that held them together. She took care of the logistics, the chores.Everyone wants to be the hero but no one wants to do the dishes,he thought bemusedly.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 232
Collections: zutara (ATLA)





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my attempt at Dadko and Momtara. Takes place when the Gaang are at Ember Island preparing for Sozin’s comet.
> 
> Zutara Month 2020, Day 6: Family
> 
> ATLA is not mine, will never be. Enjoy.

Morning was his favourite part of the day. 

The rays of sunlight had just begun to touch the walls when he smoothly rolled off the bed, all traces of sleep gone. Zuko stretched his limbs and greeted the dawn like an old friend. He trod the hallway lightly, passing by Sokka’s room and smirking at the snores from inside. 

He lingered in the kitchen on the way to the courtyard. A pot of congee was already bubbling atop an earthen stove. The sharpness of ginger tickled his nostrils and he briefly considered prioritizing breakfast over morning training. As strong as their bond is becoming, the Avatar’s ragtag group of renegade benders is not above warring over the last ladleful of Katara’s congee. 

“We’re nearly out of komodo chicken,” grumbled Katara as she minced spring onions. 

He smiled a little. He had begun to treasure these moments, when she was more relaxed and he was beginning to feel the surge of his element. No one bothered them for an hour or so, and it was in this window of time that he felt most at peace. 

“I’ll drop by the market after training Aang. I’m running low on fire flakes too,” he murmured as he carefully measured tea leaves.

There were a few moments of silence as he waited for the water to boil. He watched her wipe sweat from her brow before returning to cut the rest of the komodo chicken. While Aang may be the world’s designated savior, Katara was the glue that held them together. She took care of the logistics, the chores. _Everyone wants to be the hero but no one wants to do the dishes,_ he thought bemusedly.

“Here, let me help,” he nudged her shoulder. He was pleased to see her blush. He sliced the meat swiftly and evenly, then moved on to mincing the garlic.

After a while, he looked up to see her dropping the tea leaves in the pot. He stood beside her to stirfry the komodo chicken and aromatics.

“Where did you learn how to cook?” she asked.

“A few months ago, when I was living in Ba Sing Se with Uncle,” he answered. The sizzle of meat whetted his appetite but when he looked at her, he doubted his lightheadedness stemmed from hunger.

“Well, you’re a decent cook. At least you didn’t burn anything - ” she started.

“-unlike Sokka!” they both finished with a laugh. 

He mixed the stirfried food in with the congee and poured two cups of tea. 

He wanted to crystallize this moment, when they looked at each other across the table, tea steaming and sunlight teasing them through the curtains. It felt, to him, like the beginning of something momentous which he could not yet define. 

Much later, the others came streaming in for breakfast. Sokka wrestled with Toph for the last komodo chicken strip. Suki was covertly whispering to Katara, who waved her off with a laugh, and Aang was licking down his bowl clean of any remnant of congee. Zuko took everything in. 

He settled for naming this moment _home._


End file.
